The Wiggles (TV Series 1)
Episodes See episode guide here > Episode Guide Opening Intro The show's opening consted of the trademark logo, the names of the actors' roles, and clips from the show. The credits were done in the characters' sole colours, and a lighter version. Format ''Songs There are at least two songs, a concert song and one televised one. These songs feature the re-recorded Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy style titles. Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) were taken off the DVD of the series 1 collector's box set because they were Raffi songs. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from The Wiggles Movie with an attached garage, these involve the main story with The Wiggles on an adventure. It even has the same door from The Wiggles Movie 'Henry the Octopus Puppet Show' Henry's life in the sea out of a puppet. Narrated by Greg Page. Henry's friends in the show who are The Fishettes, Joey the Crab, The Catfish Brothers, Jacques the Shark, Tom the Purple Trout and Sam & Michael the Sea Snails. Episode Guide Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Featuring Captain Feathersword and Wags as they go to places like Wags Kennel, The SS Feathersword Dock, Pirate Park, Slow Street and The Beach. Kaz the Cat A non-Wiggles show starring Carolyn Ferrie, Kaz the Cat, Mouse and Parrot that was only aired one time. Kindergarden Text Types Narrated by Dorothy the Dinosaur, these depict either a recount or description. Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Its even in the next 13 episodes. Series 1 Characters ''Wigglehouse *''Morty'' the invisible turtle *''Shazza Footinmouth'' the reporter *''Ginger'' the mechanic *''Lilly Lavender'' the beautiful movie star *''Lilly's Assistant'' *''Zardo Zap'' the alien *''Ms. Fez'' the new school teacher *''Madame Bouffant'' the hair dresser *''Penny Fleetfoot'' the sports commentator *''Foodman'' the hero of Anthony (Who is Anthony) *''The Doctor'' Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice *Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples *Fishettes *Joey the Crab *The Catfish Brothers *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Kaz the Cat Trivia *The Wigglehouse is the same house from The Wiggles Movie but it has a garage attached. *Garage scenes from the inside was never shown in the series except the original 1998 version of Toot Toot!. *In the Funny Greg episode, Wags had his 1st costume that he had from (1995-1996) In the Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode called "The Beach". Later when Wags dried himself off in a dressing shed, the costume had changed to the 2nd one from (1997) that he had in the rest of the series. It could have been possible that this was the first Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode before "Tricks" *In "Muscleman Murray", when the Penny Fleetwood comes to Wigglehouse, the house is pink (same with the Wigglehouse in The Wiggles Movie), This Is Also The Same Color In Funny Greg but the next few episodies the house is blue. *Kaz the Cat and the Kindergarden Text Types are in the same part of the episode, so they made 26 episodes to fit them in for Kaz the Cat first and the Kindergarden Text Types second. But the Kindergarden Text Types was also the replacement for Kaz the Cat. *The songs Numbers Rhumba (in Murray's Shirt), Teddy Bear Hug (in Anthony's Superhero Dream) and Baby Beluga (concert version in Funny Greg) were taken off of the DVD releases of these episodes because they were Raffi songs. The Wiggly Trivia questions were also taken off because they weren't needed. *In Funny Greg and Muscleman Murray, Greg wore a watch since he had it from 1991 to 1997. *In the theme song, footage of Murray from Big Red Car is shown. * Paul Field voices the trivia announcer during Wigglehouse segments. * Clips from "The Balloon Chase" and the 1997 version of "Romp Bomp a Stomp" are shown in the theme song, but strangely, none of the episodes of this season have them. It was later revealed that these scenes were shown on a 2003 special called A Day in the Life of Anthony Wiggle. Gallery GregatDoor.jpg|Greg JeffatDoor.jpg|Jeff MurrayatDoor.jpg|Murray AnthonyatDoor.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in armchair AnthonyonTelephone.jpg|A promo picture of Anthony on telephone TheWigglyGroupinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries1.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles next to clock the-wiggles-tv-series-1.jpg|DVD Collection Front Cover tvseriesonebakover.jpg|Back Cover Of The DVD Collection Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998